Doing It Better Rewrite
by humanusscriptor
Summary: AU. Victor Krane and the Lab Rats are dead. Wanting a chance for reconciliation, Douglas sends a 20 year old Leo back in time to help train the Lab Rats for their greatest threat: Victor Krane. Along the way, new friendships and relationships are forged and Leo discovers a dark, riveting secret about his old father that might change his life. LENGTHENEDHIATUS.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome to the rewrite of Doing It Better. Given the large number of chapters I invested in Doing It Better, I decided to upload this as a new story. As I mentioned in Amazing Sister, I will not be using any of Kihonne's characters. I will be using my own, possibly Ocean and Maddie.**

**Before I begin, I realize Krane is OOC. Let me remind you of the fact that I originally published the story in 2014, back before season 3 was even finished. Without further ado, let's get this new and improved Doing It Better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except Leo's future.**'_Thoughts are like this.'_

* * *

Year: 2019

A twenty-four year old Leo Dooley, his mind unable to process the sight in front of him, blinked. Laying on the ground, unmoving, stood Victor Krane. Victor Krane had been the Lab Rats greatest enemy for the past seven years. Now that Victor Krane was defeated, courtesy of a rouge assistant, Leo could spend the rest of his life not worrying about Krane. He could even enjoy the rest of his life with Bree.

Wait, no he couldn't. Krane used his pyrokinesis and killed his wife, Bree. Even though Bree and Leo were stepsiblings, because of Victor Krane, Bree married Leo. She could have chosen anyone, but Bree chose Leo. Whether it was because Leo was the only one Bree trusted or if it was because Bree didn't want both him and Chase to go into foster care, Leo didn't know. As the years passed, Leo's relationship with Bree grew to the point where he fell head over heels for her.

Now, Bree was dead, as was Janelle, the first love of his life. The rage that Leo felt towards Krane was gone, as now Leo was left feeling hollow and alone, just like a burned out building. Just like Mission Creek High School.

Leo's stomach did belly flops. He remembered that night so clearly, the anger of his emotion as stark as the fire that lined the sky the afternoon of Janelle's death. Several other students had died as well, but Leo only saw Janelle.

"Leo?"

Leo jumped, as he forgot that he wasn't alone. No, there was Douglas Davenport, the second of the Davenport brothers and much more a pain in the behind to Leo than Mr. Davenport was. Although, given the events that transpired while Leo lived with Mr. Davenport, one could argue that they were both pains in the behind. And Leo would agree.

Leo turned to Douglas Davenport with fists clenched, envisioning his fist sinking into Douglas's face, chest, anything. Before Douglas could say anything, Leo jumped at Douglas.

The fight didn't last very long. As Leo was not bionic in this timeline, Douglas pinned him and stared down at his adversary. "Leo, listen to me."

Leo spat right in Douglas's eyes. "Why should I? You're the one that made our lives a living hell ever since you and Krane joined forces. Why did you wait until now to join our side? All of your kids are dead!"

"I don't know," Douglas admitted. "I should have come to my senses when he started implanting himself with bionics, but I didn't. Instead, I salvaged parts. I may have been too late to fix my mistake, but maybe you can."

Douglas stood up right before Leo could elbow him in the ribs. "What on earth are you talking about? And why me? Why not you?"

"Leo, you are the bravest person I know. Me, I'm a coward. It takes a lot for me to say that. Also, I'd rather show you. That is, if you trust me." Before Leo could open his mouth, Douglas said, "I haven't given you reason to, I know, but I helped kill Victor Krane. You at least deserve to help."

Leo couldn't argue with Douglas's reasoning. Making their way past the prone bodies, Chase Davenport's burned ashes, and several miles of barren wasteland – courtesy of Victor Krane choosing a location in the middle of nowhere – the two arrived in the middle of an abandoned building.

From the looks of things, nobody had entered in years. What once might have been a garden was now a bush overrun with thorns and weeds. A keypad stood bolted to the door. Once Douglas entered the passcode, the door gave a groan and opened.

Leo walked toward the front door. The structure appeared huge. Upon entering, Leo received a disappointment. Apart from a basement, which had to have been locked, there was a couch, a table, and a kitchen. There was no TV, PlayStation, no phone, nothing. Leo wondered how anyone could live this kind of life.

"The guy who lived in the apartment prior to me gave away his TV and PlayStation as you can see. Truth be told, if I hadn't met him in jail, I would have thought he was a total kook," Douglas said. "That safe over there, I never did figure out the code."

Leo looked and indeed, there was a safe. It's condition was a far cry from the rest of the house, which was covered in cobwebs, spiders, and rats. Oh, and graffiti. The couch was home to rats. The house was a total horror scene.

"Why are we here?" Leo inquired, desperate not to focus on the horrible stench emanating throughout the entire house. If he did, Leo was certain he would throw up.

"Follow me."

Douglas approached the basement and instructed Leo to turn around so he could enter the passcode. Rolling his eyes but doing so, Leo turned around. As soon as the door clicked open, Douglas informed Leo he could turn around and to follow him. They walked down the stairs and turned the corner where a bookcase was blocking what appeared to be a door. At first, Leo thought they had reached a dead end.

"It's behind here," Douglas assured. "I'd hold your nose if I were you."

Leo shielded his face as a bookcase fell to the ground, which sent a pile of dust around the room. His only remaining friend, Douglas Davenport, shoved the bookcase to the side and pointed excitedly at something that Leo had not seen in ages: a time machine. Leo smiled, as he knew this meant he could travel back in time to help train the Lab Rats for their biggest mission yet: to fight Victor Krane.

Leo walked over to the time machine and placed a hand on it in admiration. "Is it done?"

Douglas shrugged. "I haven't an idea."

Leo looked to last remaining Davenport. "You built a time machine and you have no idea if it's finished. What the heck?"

"I didn't build it."

"Then _how_ did you know the passcode and everything? _How_ did you know you know there was a time machine?" Leo was screaming at this point.

"I didn't know! My friend just said it was done one day and that's it. I haven't heard from him since then. This was all a hunch! A lucky one, I might add."

Leo muttered unintelligibly before he walked back to Douglas. "Suppose it is done, why me?"

"Because one, I'm supposed to be dead. Two, I can't do nothing if I'm in jail. I can't do anything when I go back, but you can. So, are you going to give it a chance? It's better you than me."

Leo thought it over. He could die on the journey back to save the Lab Rats, but he could save many lives, including the girl that had tragically bled to death at Mission Creek High. With that in mind, Leo knew there was only one answer to that. "I'll do it."

"Good. Now read me those instructions."

Leo went over to a desk, covered with papers showing complicated problems, diagrams, and finally found the instructions. The cursive writing looked so familiar, but Leo couldn't put his finger on it. Hearing Douglas clear his throat brought Leo out of his train of thought. Leo read the instructions to Douglas who started to press the buttons that charged the time machine up to its proper function. Leo then lay in the machine where Douglas connected wires to Leo's body.

Right before Douglas could press enter, Leo turned his head towards Douglas. "Wait, I just thought of something. What am I supposed to do when I run into my old-self?"

"Hold on." Shuffling through papers and such, Douglas found what he was looking for and grimaced. "Theoretically, you won't have to. Unfortunately, for your soul to be transported back, it needs to leave your body. From there, instead of having to meet up with Leo, you are actually going to be Leo. Does that make sense?"

Leo paled inside the machine when he realized what Douglas meant. "How am I going to die?"

"Without having blood all over the time machine, you'll die by electricity. The shockwave I am going to enter into your system will stop your heart. The entire process is going to last about a second. You won't even feel a thing."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"You feel the electricity all throughout your body, shocking your brain and heart into unconsciousness. Maybe. I don't know. You're the first test subject."

"Lucky me."

Douglas nodded. "All right. Before you go: type in the date you want on that keyboard over there. Second, when you meet Marcus, get on his good side so we can hook up earlier. Third, if you can avoid it, don't tell this to anyone. Lastly, good luck. Don't screw this up! You only have one chance."

His fingers shaking, Leo typed in the date: September 13, 2012, the day before he met Adam, Bree, and Chase. "See you later, Dad."

"I'm not your dad!"

"Whatever!" Leo smirked. _'Ha! Got the last word in. God, let this work.'_

There was a bright flash of yellow light…

…and Leo Dooley's body stood motionless in the time machine.

* * *

**A/N: Prologue finished! ****I thought about adding on to the ending a couple of times, but I decided not to. Instead, I'm saving it for my LREF story. ****Wow. I can't believe I finished. There will be only so many more to go. Next episode is part 1 to Crush, Chop, and Burn. Since I'm busy with writing other stories, I will try to spread these chapters out. That being said, if it's been a few weeks, ****shoot me a review or PM and I'll get chopping, usually from my original DIB.**

**Until next time!**


	2. Meeting Adam, Bree, and Chase

**A/N: I am starting to see why I had a major decline in the original version. I got sucked into something else. In this instance, it's The Flash. I have kept some of the stuff the same while I edited others. As you can see, I chose to take some different directions with this story. **

**Disclaimer: Chris Peterson, Bryan Moore, and Disney XD own Lab Rats. I make no claim to ownership. I am merely playing in the sandbox while I write this story out. I only own Leo's future and the OCs.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting Adam, Bree, and Chase

Leo woke up from his nightmare screaming from the top of his lungs. Immediately, Tasha came dashing into his room, checking to see if he was all right.

In the midst of rubbing her son's shoulder, Tasha smiled sympathetically. "It's all right, honey. It's just a nightmare."

Leo's went limp, his eyes staring blearily at the ceiling. His heat hurt so bad it felt as if it had been slip open with an axe, like in one of his video games. "Am I dying?" he whispered aloud.

Concern building in her heart over her son's health, Tasha said, "Don't be silly, honey. How do you feel?"

"Like my head's been split open with an axe."

Concerned, Tasha left to go get the thermometer. Meanwhile, Leo slowed his breathing. Most of his body felt numb and both sides of his head ached abominably. As he closed his eyes, Leo saw the same haunting images appear again. He saw green lightning and explosions; he saw someone he never knew become crushed by a falling beam; he saw his mother tortured in front of his very eyes.

Leo shivered and clutched his pillow in an effort to warm up. "It's just a nightmare," he whispered to himself, "a really, really horrible nightmare."

Tasha came in with a thermometer and checked his temperature. She shook her head in disappointment. "102. You won't be going to school today. I'll be right back with the aspirin. Try to get some sleep."

Leo nodded, even though he didn't believe he would sleep. After washing down some aspirins, Leo lay down and closed his eyes.

When Leo awoke, the headache had lessened, but the nightmares had not. Tasha merely nodded as Leo came down and announced that he wasn't feeling well enough for lunch. He couldn't ever remember feeling so sluggish and weak before, except perhaps the time when he caught the flu and missed an entire week of school. As soon as Leo's head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

Leo could hardly believe it when he woke up from his sleep. Douglas's data was correct; he had traveled back in time! Holy fork! Wait, it wasn't actually Douglas's data. It was Douglas's friend. Whomever that was.

Taking a deep breath, Leo observed the room he was in and immediately remembered one thing. He had not yet met Adam, Bree, and Chase. If Leo's memory served correctly, Donald Davenport – or Big D to Leo – would be there on Friday and Big D would drive them to his mansion.

Leo craned his head when he heard his bedroom door open. It was Tasha coming to check in on him, inquiring about dinner. She smiled when she realized that Leo was up and told herself Leo must be feeling better. However, she asked out of politeness.

Leo smiled, glad that he and Tasha were once again together. Ever since Victor Krane tortured Tasha to death, a part of Leo of had died. He no longer felt the same joy, that is, until he fell in love with Bree. Still, having lived through so many horrors, Leo wanted nothing more than a mother's love and reassurance. "Yeah, thanks."

"Do you feel up to having dinner?"

"Yeah, a little," Leo admitted.

"I'll let you know when it's ready."

Leo thanked Tasha and lay back down in bed. As he scanned the room, reliving memories of his future, Leo didn't notice his mom watching from outside the door.

Leo felt better the following day, but Tasha let Leo stay home and pack, as Donald Davenport – or Big D to Leo – would arrive after school to drive them to his new house. Both Tasha and Leo were quiet as they made the final preparations to move out of the house. Finally, Leo took note of his mom's silence and said, "Are you okay? You've been awfully quiet."

Tasha turned to look at her son, Leo. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine. It's just…thinking about the house and…your father."

"Charles, yeah. What about him?" Leo inquired.

Tasha smiled, but Leo could sense sadness masking her face. The emotion confused Leo for a bit before he remembered Tasha must still be upset for Dad leaving her when he was eight. Nonetheless, Tasha answered.

"This house feels so much emptier without your father here. A small part of me is worried that it will be the same when we get to our new house," Tasha confessed.

"That won't happen, Mom. Big D loves you." Still noticing Tasha's sad face, Leo grabbed her hand and squeezed. "Besides, you have me. You're not going to lose me."

Those seemed to be the magic words as Tasha wrapped her arms around her son and held him. When Mr. Davenport arrived, neither Tasha nor Leo had shifted positions. Mr. Davenport cleared his throat and when he had his wife and stepson's attention, he said, "It's time to go."

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"All right, Leo, we're here," Tasha interrupted my thoughts as we pulled up into the mansion. I tried to feign surprise; in retrospect, I had grown old of all the rich, luxurious life. It was hard not to due to Donald's ego. That, and once Big D died, I never went back to the rich, luxurious life. Heck, if you remember, I was in a dump before I returned to this timeline.

Like last time, I groaned as my new stepdad, Donald Davenport, picked up my mom, and carried her into our new house. It wasn't that I didn't mind the romance, it's just…actually, I minded the romance. It was bringing up old wounds, wounds I wanted hidden.

"Welcome to your new home, Mrs. Davenport," Big D announced as he spun her around in a circle.

She cooed happily. "Why thank you, Mr. Davenport!"

"Absolutely, Mrs. Da-"

"We get it; you got married! Save the kiss for later tonight!" I exclaimed. Big D sighed and put my mother down as I looked around. "WOW! You got this big house just from inventing things?" I asked in surprise.

"Yup," Big D replied.

"Cool. Hey, shouldn't someone be here to help us with the luggage?" I asked, desperate not to carry the luggage in, again.

"Don't worry about the luggage, sweetie," Tasha said. "Donald and I will be more than willing to put it away."

"Hey, Leo, why don't you go check out your new room?" Donald suggested. "Just go down that hall and when you see the room full of video games and action figures and the fifty foot flat screen TV… just keep going 'cause that's mine."

"Figures," I mumbled. I trudged down the hallway, letting my mom and Big D have some alone time. I found my room this time. Unlike in the last time line. I leaned back and I wondered if I should head down to the lab and greet Adam, Bree, and Chase. I might as well. Mom needed to know about Adam, Bree, and Chase if she didn't already know about them.

I decided against it at the last minute. As much as I wanted things to head down there and meet Bree, the secret that Big D was keeping wasn't mine to tell. I thought about making dinner, but decided that Tasha would know something was up. She knew I couldn't cook. I walked around the mansion in the meantime, working up the courage to ask Big D for something to do. Before you ask why I did not just go play video games and such, I learned that TV never had any benefit. For the past four years, I've not seen any new episodes, or played any video games. It alarmed me how much work I was able to complete!

I headed back into the living room, but Mom and Big D weren't there. I went to continue my search when I heard noises coming from down in the lab. Tasha and Big D came out of some room and I sensed what was about to happen. We were about to see the lab.

Before I knew it, Big D was taking us to the elevator. He pressed a button and suddenly, the wall to my left shimmered and turned grey. Three red circles appeared on it before it split in two, revealing an elevator. We all stepped inside, Tasha frowning, Big D showing anxious looks, and me trying to hide the smile on my face.

The ride stopped though almost as soon as it had started and the doors opened again, this time showing me a room that resembled some superhero's hideout. I looked around at all the inventions and cool gadgets.

"Whoa…My new dad is Batman!" I joked. Then another set of doors opened and three teenagers were arguing to each other.

The boy on the right was short with short brown hair and determined chocolate eyes. He wore some sort of messed up suit with the same triangle insignia I saw on the door. To the left was a tall, muscular teen wearing an outfit very similar to the first boy.

Chase Davenport and Adam Davenport. Both were brave individuals who lost their life to Victor Krane. While Adam died in a bombing and vaporized into ash alongside Mr. Davenport, Chase died the same way. Guilt washed over me as I realized that I never gave Chase a proper funeral. Chase gave his life so that Bree and I could continue forward and defeat Victor Krane. For the life of me, I didn't know how I was going to repay Chase for his sacrifice.

I stuffed my knuckle in my mouth to keep from crying out as my eyes met hers. Bree Davenport. Everything about her spelled warrior. Her fierce passion; her appetite for wanton destruction in training– with Adam mainly –; her innocent, yet graceful personality; her precision. Everything about her was young, but I knew otherwise. Bree was as tough as she was beautiful.

"Hey, guys!" I announced once I contained my emotions.

"AHH!" all three screamed.

"Relax, guys," Big D ordered.

After Tasha looked around, seeing all the gadgets and the Lab Rats, she asked, "What is this place? Who are they?"

"They're a part of a secret project I've been developing; genetically engineered super-human siblings. Tasha, Leo, meet Bree and Chase." Chase was the shorter of the boys. "Oh, and that guy is Adam. They're the greatest combination of technology and biology ever developed. I don't want to brag, but I am incredibly smart."

I recognized that bragging attitude off the bat, but chose not to say anything about it.

Tasha turned to Big D. "So, they're robots?" my mom tried to understand. She wasn't really the best with all that science stuff.

I almost face palmed. Adam, Bree and Chase gasped theatrically. "Whoa!" "Hey!" "Oh no she didn't!"

"I don't think they like being called robots," I informed Mom.

"No, Tasha, they're human," Big D assured her. "I've just given each of them a unique set of bionic abilities controlled through a microchip implanted in their necks. It sounds a lot more complicated than it is."

My mom nodded, but Big D still felt the need to explain. He pointed at the three siblings. "You see, Adam is all brute strength, and Bree has speed and agility, and Chase has super senses and a superior intelligence."

My mom laughed nervously, and then pulled Big D off to a corner, leaving us three to stare at one another. "There are children LIVING in our basement!" Mom exclaimed.

"This is a scientific habitat!" Big D argued. "I mean, look at it. It's got a game room and a rock wall! Anything that a kid could ask for! I created this place so they could train in the utmost of comfort and technology!"

"It's true!" Adam agreed. "The toilets have seat warmers that TALK!"

"What do they say?" I asked, regretting the question the second it came out of my mouth. I should have stopped myself.

"Well, it varies depending on-"

I raised a hand to stop him. "No." I really didn't want to hear the rest.

"Well, Donald, I don't know what to make of all this," my mom said seriously. "Some new wives get surprised with a honeymoon in Hawaii or a cruise. Bionic teenagers were not on our wedding registry."

"Honey, they have to stay down here for their own protection. This is all very top secret, but as soon as their training is complete, they'll be able to handle any crisis or problem that he world throws at them."

"I want to go to the pyramids!" Chase told my mom.

"I want to go to Paris!" Bree declared.

"I want to go upstairs," Adam said.

I was about to mention that Bree could super speed over there, but decided against it when I saw the capsules. I decided to ask what they were. "Hey, what are those?" I asked, feigning curiosity. "Are they time machines?"

Big D chuckled. "No they're not time machines. The time machines are actually in the shop. These are my biologically regulated atmospheric chambers where my bionic creations live, sleep, and eat. Which reminds me, it's dinner time."

Adam, Bree and Chase ran into the capsules and strapped on some goggles as little food pellets fell from above them. It was as if they were showering in food. It was totally gross and unsanitary, yet at the same time SO cool!

* * *

**A Few Days later**

I knew everything about the Lab Rats already, but I pretended to be interested in learning about them because…well…time travel. I couldn't tell them I was from the future. Not then anyways. I planned to tell them, but I wasn't sure when would be the right time. "Okay, Chase. You ready?" Big D asked.

Chase nodded. "Bring it!" he exclaimed, getting into a fighting stance.

Big D nodded. "Alright, enemy grenade…three o'clock."

Big D tossed the red glowing ball into the air at Chase, who raised his hands. A massive plasma force field appeared around him. I said nothing, knowing Bree would suck the fun out of the power.

"Hey, why does he get a force field and I don't?" Adam demanded.

Bree smirked. "Because if you had one, I wouldn't be able to do this." She tossed her water bottle at Adam, which hit him square in the chest.

Big D walked past us, putting on a jacket. "Okay, you guys take the rest of the day off. I'm going to go speak at a tech conference. Then I'm going to have the boats retailed and then I'm going to go get waxed."

We all stared at him, me because I knew he waxed on Wednesdays.

"Don't judge me."

He left the room and I turned to Bree. "Well, I'd better get ready for school."

Bree sighed, "Oh, I've always wanted to go to school! Passing notes, going to Prom, breaking out into choreographed dance numbers after math class!"

"Yeah," Chase agreed. "All we do is eat, sleep and train for missions. We're like human lab rats."

I noticed Adam on the giant hamster wheel. "So, you've never left this room?" I asked.

"Nope," Chase replied.

"That explains the haircuts," I snarked.

They all looked confused, but Adam grinned anyway. "I bet school's fun! Except for books, classes and learning stuff."

I smirked. "It's not so much fun when you're the smart kid," I told them, more for Chase's benefit than the others.

Chase smirked, however. "Yeah, well down here, smartness reigns supreme."

His siblings stared at him. "No it's not," they said in unison.

"Hey, this is going to sound crazy, but why don't you come to school with me today?" I suggested. I knew that with my present mindset, it would be impossible to get caught.

"Okay!" "I'm in!" "Let's go!"

We all ran for the door, but were stopped by Eddie.

"Not so fast, laser brains." Eddie shut the door in front of us.

"I thought he was only in the living room!" I exclaimed. "Please don't say he's in my shower as well!"

"Bingo! You guessed it. And by the way, nothing needs to be that clean."

"Pervert. We need to shut him down. Adam, pull out the wires!" I demanded.

Chase shook his head. "I doubt that would work. Eddie is a very complex and sophisticated piece of machinery."

While he talked, Adam looked at the wires beneath Eddie's screen. He then pulled out a handful of them and Eddie shut off. Adam grinned. "Sweet! I barely got electrocuted!" he exclaimed happily.

Bree stopped him and Chase before they could run out. "Okay, but if we're going to go to school, I think we should shower first. Because two of us really stink."

Oh no, I knew where this was going. Adam was going to end up with Bree's underpants and Chase was going to end up with her bra. It was too funny for me not to make a snarky comeback, so when Adam, Bree, and Chase headed back to their capsules that apparently had a built in shower and closet, they were dressed in normal clothes.

"Uh, Bree, it gave me your underwear by mistake," Adam started.

Bree shuddered.

"What are you complaining about?" Chase asked. "I got her bra!"

I couldn't resist. "On the plus side, Adam is always calling you a girl. Now it's true!"

Adam and Bree laughed while I apologized to a fuming Chase. The three got back in the capsules and then I led them to school.

Right after I got a wedgie and Adam ripped a locker off a girl's locker, I knew the bell would ring. I thought about what I should let happen. The first option was to warn Chase about the bell, which disturbs his bionic hearing. The second was to let Chase make a fool out of himself. Since Chase was a quick learner, I figured to let the timeline play out.

Actually, that's not true. I was still trying to decide an outcome when the bell rang. Just like before, Chase put attention on himself and just like before, Bree looked as if she didn't want to be related to him.

I sighed, deciding I should head to class now and let the bionics explore their own path of high school. "That's a bell. It rings eight times a day, every forty minutes, so have fun. I got to head to class, but I'll meet you later during gym class where I shall demonstrate how epically I fail at sports."

I moved my way through the crowded halls and to my classroom. The teacher greeted me with a smile. "Hello, Leo. I'm glad you're feeling better. Have you finished your homework?" he asked.

It took all my will power not to face palm. I had forgotten to work on my homework. Instead, I was filling out what I wanted to change in the new timeline. I've got to set my priorities straight. "I completely forgot. I'll do it next time."

"I will hold you to that," the teacher said. "I will be taking off a letter grade, but I'm sure a B to you is better than an F."

"Thank you," I said, taking a seat. I had learned from my past mistakes, and one of those was that Danielle was a waste of time. I mean, it was only a one-time thing, and it got in the way of my friendship with Adam and Chase.

Grabbing a piece of paper from my notebook, I decided it was fair time to start a new slate. I was going to work on assignments prior to video games. Get ready people, because you're about to witness a new Leo.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

I was still shaking and trying to get my heartbeat down to normal when Leo left for class. Taking a deep breath, I spotted both Adam and Bree head into the cafeteria. Looking around and wondering what I might do, I spotted the library and smiled. Perfect!

"Oof!" My body collided with someone and I nearly fell to the ground. However, I managed to get a hand down and save myself from landing on my butt. "I'm sorry. I was lost in my own little world."

"Could you have picked a different day to decide that? I'm late!" the blonde girl snapped. She left before I had the chance to apologize.

I shook off her behavior and entered the library. No one seemed to notice that I was new as I signed in and began searching the internet for something new to do. Eventually, I settled with online courses for a chiropractor in the Philippines. Less than two hours later, I had finished and the screen gave me a certificate. I closed the computer and headed to the gym.

"So, how was your first day of school?" Leo asked, finishing his talk with the gym teacher and walking up to Adam, Bree, and me.

"Great! I took some online medical courses and became a chiropractor in the Philippines!"

Leo smiled, confused. "Congrats?"

"Heads up!" someone called from across the gym. A basketball landed right in Bree's arms and she panicked.

"What do I do?" she screeched.

"Throw it!" Leo instructed.

Bree threw the ball and hit some guy in the face, knocking him over. I bit back a laugh. Bree glared at me for a second, and then ran over to make sure the guy was okay.

"And that is a top 10 ladies and gentlemen!" I muttered. Someone passed Leo a basketball, and he dribbled to the hoop. Leo missed a one-footer before looking over to Adam who shook his head.

"Wow, and I thought _I _was bad," Adam commented.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"Attention students! The pep rally is starting! Go Dingoes!" Principal Perry's voice came on the intercom as the cheerleaders began their routine. I was sitting next to Adam, Bree, and Chase, on the bleachers.

I frowned as Dewy Dingo, the team mascot, came up to Adam and began to mess with him.

"Aww, look. The doggy likes me," he said, happily. Then he got annoyed with Dewy as she (yes, it was a girl inside the uniform) continued. "Okay doggy, that's enough. I said that's enough!"

He walked off, Chase and I following him. I knew what was coming next. Adam was going to use his heat vision unless I calmed him down. Yet, despite the thousands of dollars it would cost Mr. Davenport, I wanted the accident to happen. My main intent, if I could help it, would be to rescue the cheerleader that broke her neck. Her name was Hollis Reagan, although everyone calls her Holly because Hollis sounds unnatural. Holly stood about five foot nine with chocolate-coated hair, blue eyes, and a tattoo of a cheerleading megaphone near her rear, unless those rumors were false. Anyways, she was too nice a girl to have to live with a broken neck.

"His eyes are turning red," I announced. "I'm guessing that's not good."

"Oh no! His heat vision!" Chase exclaimed, running over in an attempt to restrain Adam. Chase was too late as Adam set Dewy the Dingo on fire. I followed Dewy to the cheerleaders so that I would be in the right position to catch Holly. Holly screamed as the other cheerleaders scattered, leaving her falling.

"I got you!" I called.

The thing about being in the past is that sometimes you forget you're in the past. If I had my current body in 2019, I would have easily caught her. As it was, because I had failed to condition myself, the weight of catching Holly caused us both to collapse on the gym floor. At least Holly was safe.

The fire alarms were sounding, people were panicking, but in the chaos, her eyes met mine. "Thank you," Holly breathed. Noticing the position, Holly extracted herself from my grasp and helped me to my feet. "Are you okay?"

I groaned, trying not to show as much pain as I felt. "I'm good," I lied.

Even though I couldn't prove it, I knew that Holly knew I was lying. Still, she thanked me and left, right in time for my parents to arrive at the assembly and see the scene. Big D looked as if he was about to explode, but forgetting about him for a second, I saved a cheerleader! By myself! Big man points!

I was grounded when I got home for bringing the Lab Rats, but I didn't give a hoot. I was doing my homework, relieved that all this chaos was behind me.

It wasn't. The doorbell rang, prompting me to open it since Mom and Dad were going out for the night. Much to my surprise, it was Trent, the football player who was seemingly bent on making my life a living hell all throughout high school.

"'Sup, dweeb," he greeted.

"Trent, what are you doing here?" I questioned, wondering what Trent was doing at my house in the first place.

"You saved our center's girlfriend. We wanted to invite you to the party, but we thought it would be easier if we brought the party over here, so here we are!"

When I gave Trent a look, he continued, "Principal Perry has your new house address."

Huh. Weird. I shrugged. Might as well enjoy the party while I could. Besides, it's not as if I can get grounded again since I wasn't the one throwing the party. "Come on in!" I exclaimed. "Make yourself at home. I'll be… downstairs getting Adam and the others." As soon as I finished, I headed down the elevator into the lab, where Adam, Bree and Chase were talking. They stopped talking as soon as they sensed my presence.

"You know that party everyone at school's been talking about?" I began.

"Yeah? What about it?" Bree asked.

"It's in our living room."

"Sweet! Time to party!" Bree exclaimed, heading upstairs.

Adam grinned. "Sweet! Count me in! See you up there, bud," Adam stated, patting me on the shoulder, as if somehow I was responsible for the party.

"What's the party doing in our living room?" Chase asked. Still unsure on the details, I shrugged and followed Chase upstairs. Chase started enjoying the party while I tried to get some more homework done. However, the noise was too much once the other football players arrived, so I partied a bit.

The party actually went better than I'd imagined. I'm not sure if it was because the timeline had changed and the football players were friendly, or if I never had a good time the first time around, but the party was awesome! Like before, Bree flirted with Kavan and Chase and Adam had WAY too much cake. Another constant that remained the same was that people were checking me out. It's obviously because I live in a mansion now, but who cares! Girls are checking me out!

Anyway, the party was going great. Too great. Like before, Big D and Tasha arrived back two hours earlier. And believe me, Big D was NOT happy when he saw the party going on.

"WHAT THE-?"

I cut him off with the horn of his golf cart. "Hey, you're back!" I exclaimed, all pretense of nervousness gone.

"You are in _big_ trouble, mister!" My mother glared at me. Big D was even more upset.

"Hey, everybody!" Donald caught the attention of every teenager in the room. "Thanks for coming! Get out!"

After the football players exchanged goodbyes with us, they left. When everyone was out the door, Big D ordered the four of us to sit. We did so.

"You kids have really done it this time." Big D said seriously. "And who gave Eddie cake?"

Adam raised his hand guiltily.

I sighed. Well, it looks like history was repeating itself, despite my best efforts. "It wasn't our fault. I had no idea it would happen. The football players brought the party here. If I had known they were bringing it here, I would have said something," I confessed.

"Be that as it may, you know better than to let Adam, Bree, and Chase upstairs for a party."

"Hey!" I cried, outraged. I paused. "Well, that is true."

"I told them to stay put, and then this happens. Leo, you're grounded and the three of you are all being relocated, permanently."

"What?" the Lab Rats all gasped. I would have gasped too, but I knew that the situation would play out the same as last time.

"What part of no contact with the outside world did you not understand?" Big D demanded.

"Where are we going?" Bree asked quietly. She sounded scared, which I could understand. This had been her home for an undetermined amount of time and now, they were moving to a new location. Fear of the unknown was something many people were afraid of.

"To one of my remote research facilities where you can continue your training," Big D replied. "Now go downstairs and pack your stuff."

Adam, Bree, and Chase, all still shocked by what happened, did as he said, leaving Tasha and I alone in the room. The silence was nauseating as no one said anything. Finally, after perhaps a minute of nobody saying anything, Tasha voiced, "I don't think we should ground Leo."

Big D turned to Tasha and pointed a finger at her chest. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't ground him."

"He is my son," Tasha announced, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "And Leo needs friends. This party, whether or not it was his idea, was his chance at a social life, and now you are grounding him for that? Come on, Leo, let's go."

I walked with Tasha across the hall to my room, not even caring to look back at my step dad.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I'd like to hear your opinions. Like before, I will not be doing every episode. I will be doing original episodes, however. The next chapter will be up some date in the future. Prepare yourselves for a short chapter.**


	3. Crush, Chop and Burn Pt 2

**A/N: I apologize for the delay. My computer died and I got a new computer for a really good deal. I'm missing a majority of the files that I had on the old computer, including resumes and if I had to ballpark it, at least a couple hundred, but fortunately, this chapter wasn't that hard to rewrite. I hope you enjoy. New characters will be introduced these next two or three chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. I, however, do own OCs and the plot.**

* * *

**Bree's POV**

"How much longer is Mr. Davenport going to run tests? I want to go to school!" Leo cried. I looked to Leo in disbelief, knowing he couldn't stand school. "I want you experience school."

"We did that time we were your bodyguards," I reminded before I looked back at my school schedule.

You see, the three of us are going to school. All that needs to happen is Mr. Davenport needs to finish these tests to see if we, that is to say, Adam, I and Chase, could go to school.

"Can I see your schedule?" I asked Chase. I didn't wait for an answer, instead taking the schedule out of his hands, and then grabbed Adam's and Leo's schedule.

"Okay, so Spanish with Leo, history and study hall with Adam, and three classes with Chase. English, math and Chemistry… Dude, you signed up for a cooking class?" I stared at Chase.

He nodded.

"You know only girls take that class, right?" I pointed out.

Chase nodded again, a sly smirk on his face. "Yep. Me and a bunch of pretty ladies, one room, forty minutes a day."

I laughed. "Smart boy," I commented as Mr. Davenport walked back over to us.

"Okay. You have been trained for all kinds of missions, but you are about to enter a soul bruising, confidence crushing, apocalyptic environment; High school," Mr. Davenport began.

Leo shuddered dramatically for emphasis. I doubt High school could be that bad.

"Adam, Bree, your glitch results are fairly stable," Mr. Davenport continued.

"Yes!" I cheered. "I'm going to school."

"I'm fairly stable!" Adam announced proudly.

Mr. Davenport sighed. "Chase, I'm still concerned about your commando app."

Leo frowned. "Commando app? Put on some underpants, we're going to school!" he exclaimed, a disgusted look on his face.

"No, it's not. You see in the face of an imminent threat, Chase's commando app kicks in and he becomes a fearless brute I like to call Spike. It's kind of like a fight or flight, but I took out the flight part because it's useless and replaced it with a massive level of like a Tasmanian devil, wolverine, shark, lion hybrid…that's mad."

"Don't worry, Mr. Davenport," Chase assured. "I promise that Spike won't rear his ugly head."

"Oh, yeah, you mean like last Christmas when I made the mistake of giving Adam boxing gloves?" Mr. Davenport reminded.

"Ughh!" Adam shuddered. "I'm still coughing up tinsel."

"You know, letting Chase go to school is a bad idea. I can't risk Spike coming out."

Chase looked devastated at the thought of being left here.

"Can we extract Chase's chip and make Spike human?" Leo questioned.

"We can't, not without catastrophic consequences," Mr. Davenport admitted. "You see, the chips are located in the brain, so extracting the chip would sever the brain receptor and could cause any number of brain-related problems, such as amnesia, brain disease, and a host of other brain diseases."

"Don't worry, Mr. Davenport. We'll make sure Chase stays out of trouble," I said as something in a box distracted Adam. Probably something shiny. "Unless of course you all make me look bad, in which case I am dropping you, lamos!"

"Mr. Davenport, I can't miss school!" Chase whined. "This is the beginning of my academic achievements and career trajectory. I mean, the road to becoming an astronaut lawyer has to start somewhere."

"Wait, they have lawyers in space?" Adam asked, holding something in his hands.

"Adam, they don't have…are those boxing gloves?" I asked.

Chase looked at Adam's hands and saw that he was wearing his boxing gloves.

"All right, but I'd better not get a call from the art teacher saying that Spike ripped out her larynx," Mr. Davenport relented. "Well, actually, she wouldn't be able to say anything if Spike ripped out her lar-The point is, just keep him out of trouble!" Mr. Davenport told Adam, Leo, and me.

"Hey, check out what I found!" Adam started punching the air, but accidentally sucker punched Chase, sending him sprawling to the ground, his stomach in pain. Looking up, Chase saw Adam push me in front of him. I was trying not to laugh. Leo was hiding a snicker while Mr. Davenport stared at Adam.

"Look, I'm sorry, but if he's going to stand that close to the gloves, it's gonna happen!"

* * *

So far, not so good. My first period class had been Chemistry with Mr. Corn. Chase had grown into the class nerd all ready, babbling about Bunsen burners and isotopes and stuff. I sat alone, as my seatmate was not there, and began to work on the little work that I had while Mr. Corn talked during class. It was only early October and the teacher knew I was new; I didn't have to do too much work.

But everything started to go downhill at breakfast. The school served breakfast between first and second period. I don't see why they do that, but whatever's clever. Anyways, I met up with Adam (fresh out of gym class. He smelled like it too), a girl that didn't look at all familiar and Leo.

Immediately, we saw one of the teachers, a short, ugly woman, talking to one of the students.

Chase stopped, his eyes on the unfamiliar girl. "Oh, it's you."

The girl with blonde hair frowned. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"You should. You were the girl that was running late and bumped into me," Chase said.

Again, the girl with blonde hair frowned. "No I didn't. Are you sure you aren't thinking of my sister?" The girl pointed over to a row of lockers where a lookalike of the same girl stood talking and laughing with some of her friends.

Chase frowned this time. "You have a sister?"

"Anyways, Bree, Chase, allow me to introduce you to Maddie Richards," Leo pointed to the student next to him. "She is the best athlete all around and pretty much the only reason we have a winning sports team other than the football team. Her sister is Ocean Richards, which evidently Chase confused himself with, and she does choir as well as playing...lacrosse? Lacrosse alongside her sister. That woman over there is Principal Perry." Leo pointed to the short, ugly looking woman.

"She's got the temperament of a junkyard dog stuffed into a really bad pants suit. In other words, avoid her, and you'll live longer. Anger her…and well, we'll be buying you a coffin," Maddie stated, Leo agreeing with her instantly.

I looked at Leo, expecting him to smirk, but he looked completely serious. That terrified me.

"HEY, YOU!" Principal Perry yelled at George, one of the students in my chemistry class. "No tongue rings in school! Don't try to hide it; I'll take a metal detector to your face!"

"I believe you about that coffin," I whispered to Leo.

"Good, because the last time I tried to warn a student, it was Kyle McMillan," he replied.

"Who's Kyle McMillan?" Adam asked.

"Exactly."

I was about to say something, but then I saw a cute boy coming my way. I squealed quietly, and looked at Maddie.

"This is it! My chance at romance!" I exclaimed. "On TV, the new girl always drops her books and the cute guy with the soulful eyes picks them up!"

"Uh, Bree…" Maddie started to say, but I tuned her out, dropping my books theatrically. Unfortunately, the cute boy didn't pick them up. My Chemistry teacher, Mr. Corn, tripped on my books, papers flying everywhere. He sent me a glare as he stood back up and walked off.

"Opps! Sorry, I'm new!" I apologized quickly, bending down and picking up the books.

"Okay," Leo told Chase and me. Maddie was too busy looking at something on her phone and we'd managed to lose Adam. "Your social life usually depends on where you sit. New people can't sit at the cool table," he gestured to a table with cheerleaders and Adam sitting at it, "but they can be cool table adjacent." He pointed to an empty table next to the cheerleaders.

"FYI, Adam's sitting at the cool table," I pointed out.

Leo and Maddie looked horrified as he watched Adam mess around with oranges, making the girls laugh. "WHAT?! He can't sit there! That's where the football players sit!" Leo exclaimed.

Personally, I didn't see the big deal.

"They pride themselves on finding very clever places to stuff your pudding cup," Leo noted. "Last time, some kid got pudding popped, the poor guy didn't show his face for a week."

Of course, the bad part of the situation went right over my brother's head. "Those girls are actually talking to them," he gasped. "And they can't talk about shapes and colors forever. See ya!"

"Chase!" Maddie tried to stop him, but failed. Chase sat himself down right next to one of the cheerleaders and introduced himself. "This is really bad," Maddie muttered. "Fortunately, not my problem." With that, she walked off to be with her sister.

I looked at Leo. "Is it really that bad?" I asked.

He nodded silently. "The football players are going to turn them into the fifth food group!" Leo took a deep breath. "All right, rescue mission. Let's go."

He walked slowly over to the cheerleader table, I following.

"Oh, hey guys!" Adam greeted us. "Guess what? These girls just told us that when the football players get here, I'm getting a free pudding cup."

As soon as the cheerleaders turned to Leo, he fell under their spell.

"Hi, hot stuff! How's it going?" a cheerleader flirted.

As Leo started to talk with the cheerleader, I hung my head. There was no hope for the males of our species! Suddenly, the doors at the end of the hallway opened and eight boys, all wearing jerseys, came in. At the lead was a tall guy wearing a blue baseball hat. He looked at Leo, more like glared, and sniffed the air loudly.

Leo stepped away quickly. "Trent, I'm sorry," he said quietly.

The football player glared at Chase, who was still sitting at the table. "Hey, that's my seat. Get lost before I use you like a napkin," the football player told Chase, a smirk on his lips.

"Chase, we should probably go," I informed, trying to save Chase some dignity. "He's not very absorbent," I told the football player. He wasn't done with Chase, though.

Trent took Chase's drink and dumped it all over the table. "Oh! A spill, I think I'm going to wipe it off with your face!"

"Chase, we should probably go," I admitted, trying to save my brother some dignity. "He's not exactly absorbent."

"Trent, that's enough. You've made your point," the only sane team member announced as he placed a hand on Trent's shoulder.

Trent knocked his teammate's hand off his shoulder. "I decide when it's enough, Chris!" Trent snapped, but it didn't matter. Because something had changed. There was something in the atmosphere that made me step back. Chris and Leo too. Before we knew it, Chase then grabbed Trent's shoulders and pinned him to the table. I was shocked. Well, actually, everyone in the cafeteria was shocked.

"**Think again, bubblemick!**" Chase yelled in a scary, deep voice that was not his own. It was Spike's voice. "**I'm going to rip out your kneecaps and use them as hockey pucks!**"

Adam ran over to us, stumbling over chairs. "Okay, I don't want to alarm anyone, but I think Spike's back," he told us.

Spike let go of Trent and pushed him into his friends. "You have no idea who you're messing with, okay?" Trent yelled.

Spike glared at him with deadly hatred.

"PUDDING CUPS!"

Two nerds ran up and placed some chocolate pudding cups in Trent's hands.

**"Oh, I'll take those!"** Spike said, taking the pudding. He squeezed them hard, spraying Trent and the rest of the football team in pudding. They all wiped themselves off angrily, with the exception of Chris who sampled the pudding. He was funny.

"You're dead!" Trent announced.

Spike wasn't fazed though, as he roared in their faces.

They all ran for the hallway. Trent tried to cover for their fear. "Okay, you-you're lucky that we have to go to the reading center right now!" he yelled as he retreated.

We all exchanged looks as the entire cafeteria stared at Spike. Then they burst into applause. It pleased Spike apparently; he looked proud. Chase would be horrified.

**"Take a seat, compadres; this is our table now."** Spike sat down at the cheerleader's table.

"Weren't you the one that passed out in the Miracle of Life video?" a cheerleader asked curiously, pointing her finger at Leo.

"Unfortunately, yes," he said. "Exactly."

I shook my head in amusement. My stepbrother passed out watching the Miracle of Life video. Why was I not surprised?

* * *

**2 Periods later**

Well, that morning didn't go as bad as I thought it would. I was lucky though; I didn't take the cooking class like Chase did. But according to two firefighters that had arrived here, Spike didn't use the oven for cooking, unless you count burning footballs as food.

I had math with Spike during third, however, and that didn't go so well. Our teacher had to go down to the nurse's office ten minutes in and Spike had terrified the other kids into doing my and his homework. On the upside, I was totally going to get an A. That is good because I suck at math.

After that class, we (Leo, Adam and I) were following behind Spike as he patrolled the halls, looking for the football players. Anyway, all the other kids that Spike hadn't scared basically worshiped us, so it was actually kind of fun.

"All right, make way for the Alpha dogs! Woo, woo, woo!" Leo chanted as he got high fives from random kids.

I rolled my eyes as Adam tried to stop him. "Don't do that!" he told Leo.

Leo stopped.

Then I had an idea. "Wait, if we're the Alpha dogs, then…"

I smiled and threw my books on the floor. Kavan and two other boys raced to pick them up for me.

I squealed. "Ooh, I love this!"

I smiled at the cute boys as they gave the books back to me. Then some kid, he wasn't in any of my classes, walked up and handed Spike a piece of paper.

**"What's this?"** Spike asked, looking at it.

Leo's eyes widened. "That's an all access hall pass. It lets you go anywhere, even the Teachers' lounge!" he exclaimed.

"Wait, he can go anywhere he wants with that?" Adam asked, an idea forming.

**"I can go anywhere I want already."** Spike was definitely smug.** "These,"** he showed off his muscles, **"are my hall passes."** He started flexing creepily.

"Okay, if he starts oiling up, I'm out," Adam muttered to Leo.

Leo and I nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Spike hesitated, staring at Ocean and some other girl. He let his arms drop and then looked at us, confusion in his eyes. "Commando App disengaged? Guys?" he asked timidly. But it wasn't Spike; it was Chase. "Why was I in Commando mode? You guys were supposed to watch out for me!" he exclaimed, visibly upset.

"Oh, we watched the whole thing," Leo promised. "You man handled the quarterback and pudding popped the whole offensive line! Definitely worth a second look."

Chase stared at him. "WHAT?!" He was still distressed, so I decided against telling him about the homework part. "Oh, great, this is so going to come back to haunt my Supreme Court nomination!"

"You know what Spike would say to that?" I asked him. "Nothing! He would rip out your ribcage and play it like a xylophone!"

"Yeah! I liked him!" Adam whined. "He's like a big, bad monster inside your little body."

"I'll get Spike back!" Leo offered. He walked up to Chase. "Get lost before I use you like a napkin!"

Leo then tried and failed to pick up Chase. Okay, that was just sad.

* * *

At lunch

We sat down at the popular table, seeing as it was empty. The five of us, with the exception of Chase, enjoyed the popularity. The football players, they were sitting at a table close to the garbage, one of the worst spots in the cafeteria. They were all glaring at us.

Chase's head shot up. "Hey, there's Trent. Maybe I should go apologize," he said.

I looked behind me to see Trent enter the cafeteria. "Whoa! Slow it up, buttercup!" I grabbed his arm and forced him to sit down again.

"Mail him a greeting card," Leo suggested. "It's so much more personal."

"Hey, guys, look!" Adam held out his plate. "The cheerleaders cut up my food into tiny pieces. I'm eating a turkey burger through a straw! Mmm, giblety."

"Congratulations," I said, saying what we were too embarrassed to say. I patted his arm.

"Hey! New kid! Get over here!" the school principal barked, walking over to us, looking at Chase. He looked at us worriedly, then stood up and faced her.

"Yes?"

I didn't blame him for being scared; that woman was terrifying.

"Do you know what happens when my football players get humiliated?" she demanded.

He shook his head quickly, glancing at the football players who were now coming towards him.

"No, you don't! You know why? Because my football players DON'T get humiliated. I know what team spirit is about," Principal Perry continued, "because I was the jammer on the north pacific roller derby championship team."

"Quite an accomplishment," Chase said nervously.

"Don't mock me, squash face!" Principal Perry snapped at him. "My career ended when a trash talker like you got inside my head and I wiped. One zebra called it the worst single body collision she'd ever seen."

"I'd crash too if I saw a talking zebra," Chase joked.

Principal Perry was not pleased. "It's a referee, you desk donkey!" she yelled in his face, making him take a step back. "Trent told me what you did this morning at breakfast. You will not undermine the morale of my team!" She turned to all of us. "Evacuate this table. Now!"

We all got up, ready to leave. However, Chase had other ideas. And by Chase, I mean Spike. He got in Principal Perry's face, all pissed off.** "Watch who you're talking to, sports bra,"** he growled.

"Not again," I muttered.

**"I bet you panicked, threw yourself off the track, and blamed the other team for your weakness!"** he sneered.

The entire cafeteria was staring at him, again. It was one thing to challenge the entire football team, but the principal too? That took guts, or craziness. It was the latter in this case.

"I had to quit because of that accident!" Principal Perry tried to defend herself.

**"Quit, or move out the city in shame?"**

A chorus of 'ooh's rang out in the cafeteria.

"He doesn't know." Principal Perry obviously didn't like that he was very likely telling the truth. In fact, I was almost sure of it. "He wasn't there!"

**"Why don't you hop in your economy car and drive along home to your six cats and online bingo tournament?"**

"Jokes on you! I have five cats! Hah!" Principal Perry started to walk away, but Trent stopped her.

"Oh, what is that idiot doing now?" I demanded.

Principal Perry walked back over to us, the football team following her with smirks on their faces. "All right kid; I'll make you a deal. Let's be civilized and settle this the old fashioned way; with a bone crushing grudge match on the football field."

The football players started cheering.

**"We're in,"** Spike decided. **"Me, him, her and…and him."** He pointed to Leo last and with much hesitation.

"You and your band of nobodies versus my fighting dingoes. The winner takes the table, and all the glory," Principal Perry decided.

"Oh, ma'am, as much as I would like to fly my football fanciness, girls' soccer has the field tonight," Leo pointed out.

I breathed sigh of relief. I did NOT want to play football.

"Ahh, just as well. I can't condone such a violent game on school grounds." Principal Perry sighed. "SO LET'S TAKE IT TO THE DOG PARK ACROSS THE STREET!"

The football players and Principal Perry cheered and left.

"Well, this isn't good. Am I the only one who is going to need a fresh set of pants before the game?" Leo asked.

* * *

**At the dog park**

Leo stared at the massive, six feet tall football players in fear. We were in the dog park, surrounded by people waiting for us to get buried. Except for Kavan and a bold girl; they were cheering for us. They were the only ones.

"This doesn't seem fair," Leo said as he pointed out the obvious.

Principal Perry shrugged. "Seems fair to me. Let's get it on!" she replied then blew her whistle.

"Okay, let's huddle," Leo said.

"Huh?" "Pardon me?" **"I huddled before I got here."**

"Oh man, you guys haven't played football before," Leo realized. "Okay, short version: we need to stop that team from getting the ball into our end zone and scoring a-"

The other team running behind us, scoring a point, cut off Leo's sentence and then Trent tackled Leo. "A touchdown," he finished. "Like that. Stop that."

"Got it," I said.

It was our turn with the ball, so Leo led Adam out in front of us. "Okay, Adam, you bend down here," he instructed. "And when I say hike, you pass the ball between your legs, which will be down here." He shoved his hand underneath him.

"Hey! It's called football, not hands ball." Adam clearly did not like where his hand was. He stood up, not wanting to do it.

**"Hey, nugget head!"** Spike called, moving to where Adam had been previously. **"Stop sucking air and hike him the ball. Like this."**

Spike grabbed the ball and hiked it to Leo. He caught it with ease, but two of the players rushed at him, picked him up, and carried him into the end zone before he knew what was happening.

**"UGHH!"** Spike complained loudly as Leo walked back over to us. "Losing makes me want to rip out my own intestines and wear them like a sweatband!"

"Oookay." Leo ignored him and turned to us. "The only way we're going to win is if we use super speed, super strength, and Spike's…super nutty spilt personality."

"I'll do whatever it takes," I said. "I already smell like a sweaty ape and I don't want this to be for nothing."

"Okay, here's what we're going to do."

With Leo's help, we came up with a plan. We then got in position. "Whoo! Yeah! Go team!" I did a sweeping high kick into the air. Adam looked at me. "I'm a football player and a cheerleader! I'm that good!"

He smirked, then reached down for the ball. Leo gasped loudly. "Hey! Is that a Biggy Burger truck pulling up?" Everyone looked where Leo was pointing while I super speeded around, tying up the players' shoelaces. They didn't even notice. "Guess not. Hike!"

Adam tossed Leo the ball as the other team realized what I'd done. Leo passed the ball to Spike, who a point of hitting several of them to the ground before scoring our first touchdown. He let out a roar of victory as everyone cheered. I started doing my cheerleading routine, and then Adam jumped in. I stopped for a minute to look at him.

"What?" he asked. "If you can be a cheerleader, I can too." I shrugged and continued cheerleading while Leo started doing this weird dance.

We played like that for the rest of the game. We actually had fun too. Leo got to pretend he was good at a sport, Spike clobbered Trent and other football players, and Adam and I got to cheerlead. By time we hit the last ten seconds, I wanted to play some more.

"Seven seconds left; the score's twenty-three to twenty-one. Now remember kids, there's no shame in losing. Oh wait, there is!" Principal Perry laughed, walking away from us.

Leo turned to us. "Okay, we have time for one last play. Spike, you've scored every touchdown so far. It's up to you," Leo said calmly, but I could tell he was on the verge of panicking. He wanted to win this game.

**"Give me the ball. If I don't come back with their spleens, you'll know I've failed."** Spike said confidently. He walked over to the other team, probably to taunt them, but stopped suddenly. He turned back to us, confusion in his eyes.

"Wait, where am I?" Chase, not Spike, demanded. "And…am I wearing a jockstrap?"

"Oh no. It's Chase!" Leo was no longer on the verge of panicking. He WAS panicking. We could not win the game without him. Leo reached at Chase, smacking him all over. "We need Spike back. Where is here? Where is Spike?"

"Let's go, puke buckets!" Principal Perry called.

"Timeout!" Leo called, causing Trent and the other football players to groan. He then took a deep breath, glaring at Chase. His Commando App just had to stop.

"I told you I don't want to be Spike!" Chase said. "Look, I've been waiting for my first day of school for fifteen years and now I can't remember any of it."

"When you put it that way, I just feel selfish," Leo said sadly.

I nodded. "Yeah," I agreed.

Adam put a hand on Chase's shoulder and looked like he was going to say something meaningful and deep, but instead hit Chase's helmet.

"Oh come on. Snap out of it. I want to win!" he yelled.

"We can still win this thing!" Chase argued. "And even if we don't, what do we have to lose?"

"Our table." "Popularity." "Dignity."

"Come on!" Trent rushed us. "Are we playing football, or are we playing putt-putt?"

"Okay, here's the plan," Leo said, pulling us together. "I'll do a flee flicker toss to you…"

"And I'll use my mathematical analysis to throw the perfect pass," Chase finished.

Leo nodded. "Adam, assume the position."

My older brother sighed. "Fine, but this is the last time!" he replied, getting ready. We all got into position.

"Ready, hike!" Leo called. Adam passed him the ball, which went from his hands to Chase before he ran to the other end along with the rest of us. Chase looked like he was trying to figure out whom to pass to.

"I'm open!" I yelled.

"No she isn't. Throw it here! I'm open!" Leo yelled.

"Throw it to me!" Adam yelled.

"It's all a big scribble!" I heard him yell right before two players tackled him to the ground. Then he was dog piled. It looked as if it hurt.

"Game over!" Principal Perry called. "The Dingoes win!"

The now disappointed crowd started to disperse as the football players got off Chase, one by one.

"See you in the cafeteria, Alpha duds! Oh, and the pudding's on you!" Trent yelled.

"Well, we may have lost, but at least we have each other," Chase noted. "We're not total nobodies."

Leo nodded. "Yeah, now you guys can help carry my broken but home." He promptly collapsed onto the ground.

We all grabbed a limb and headed home.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, that's about it. Next episode will be Leo's Jam. Next chapter will be up depending on when I finish Death Spiral Smackdown. Until next time! Hope to hear from you soon. Peace!**


	4. Commando App

**A/N: I apologize for the delay. My computer died and I got a new computer for a really good deal. I'm missing a majority of the files that I had on the old computer, including resumes and if I had to ballpark it, at least a couple hundred, but fortunately, this chapter wasn't that hard to rewrite. I hope you enjoy. New characters will be introduced these next two or three chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. I, however, do own OCs and the plot.**

* * *

**Bree's POV**

"How much longer is Mr. Davenport going to run tests? I want to go to school!" Leo cried. I looked to Leo in disbelief, knowing he couldn't stand school. "I want you experience school."

"We did that time we were your bodyguards," I reminded before I looked back at my school schedule.

You see, the three of us are going to school. All that needs to happen is Mr. Davenport needs to finish these tests to see if we, that is to say, Adam, I and Chase, could go to school.

"Can I see your schedule?" I asked Chase. I didn't wait for an answer, instead taking the schedule out of his hands, and then grabbed Adam's and Leo's schedule.

"Okay, so Spanish with Leo, history and study hall with Adam, and three classes with Chase. English, math and Chemistry… Dude, you signed up for a cooking class?" I stared at Chase.

He nodded.

"You know only girls take that class, right?" I pointed out.

Chase nodded again, a sly smirk on his face. "Yep. Me and a bunch of pretty ladies, one room, forty minutes a day."

I laughed. "Smart boy," I commented as Mr. Davenport walked back over to us.

"Okay. You have been trained for all kinds of missions, but you are about to enter a soul bruising, confidence crushing, apocalyptic environment; High school," Mr. Davenport began.

Leo shuddered dramatically for emphasis. I doubt High school could be that bad.

"Adam, Bree, your glitch results are fairly stable," Mr. Davenport continued.

"Yes!" I cheered. "I'm going to school."

"I'm fairly stable!" Adam announced proudly.

Mr. Davenport sighed. "Chase, I'm still concerned about your commando app."

Leo frowned. "Commando app? Put on some underpants, we're going to school!" he exclaimed, a disgusted look on his face.

"No, it's not. You see in the face of an imminent threat, Chase's commando app kicks in and he becomes a fearless brute I like to call Spike. It's kind of like a fight or flight, but I took out the flight part because it's useless and replaced it with a massive level of like a Tasmanian devil, wolverine, shark, lion hybrid…that's mad."

"Don't worry, Mr. Davenport," Chase assured. "I promise that Spike won't rear his ugly head."

"Oh, yeah, you mean like last Christmas when I made the mistake of giving Adam boxing gloves?" Mr. Davenport reminded.

"Ughh!" Adam shuddered. "I'm still coughing up tinsel."

"You know, letting Chase go to school is a bad idea. I can't risk Spike coming out."

Chase looked devastated at the thought of being left here.

"Can we extract Chase's chip and make Spike human?" Leo questioned.

"We can't, not without catastrophic consequences," Mr. Davenport admitted. "You see, the chips are located in the brain, so extracting the chip would sever the brain receptor and could cause any number of brain-related problems, such as amnesia, brain disease, and a host of other brain diseases."

"Don't worry, Mr. Davenport. We'll make sure Chase stays out of trouble," I said as something in a box distracted Adam. Probably something shiny. "Unless of course you all make me look bad, in which case I am dropping you, lamos!"

"Mr. Davenport, I can't miss school!" Chase whined. "This is the beginning of my academic achievements and career trajectory. I mean, the road to becoming an astronaut lawyer has to start somewhere."

"Wait, they have lawyers in space?" Adam asked, holding something in his hands.

"Adam, they don't have…are those boxing gloves?" I asked.

Chase looked at Adam's hands and saw that he was wearing his boxing gloves.

"All right, but I'd better not get a call from the art teacher saying that Spike ripped out her larynx," Mr. Davenport relented. "Well, actually, she wouldn't be able to say anything if Spike ripped out her lar-The point is, just keep him out of trouble!" Mr. Davenport told Adam, Leo, and me.

"Hey, check out what I found!" Adam started punching the air, but accidentally sucker punched Chase, sending him sprawling to the ground, his stomach in pain. Looking up, Chase saw Adam push me in front of him. I was trying not to laugh. Leo was hiding a snicker while Mr. Davenport stared at Adam.

"Look, I'm sorry, but if he's going to stand that close to the gloves, it's gonna happen!"

* * *

So far, not so good. My first period class had been Chemistry with Mr. Corn. Chase had grown into the class nerd all ready, babbling about Bunsen burners and isotopes and stuff. I sat alone, as my seatmate was not there, and began to work on the little work that I had while Mr. Corn talked during class. It was only early October and the teacher knew I was new; I didn't have to do too much work.

But everything started to go downhill at breakfast. The school served breakfast between first and second period. I don't see why they do that, but whatever's clever. Anyways, I met up with Adam (fresh out of gym class. He smelled like it too), a girl that didn't look at all familiar and Leo.

Immediately, we saw one of the teachers, a short, ugly woman, talking to one of the students.

Chase stopped, his eyes on the unfamiliar girl. "Oh, it's you."

The girl with blonde hair frowned. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"You should. You were the girl that was running late and bumped into me," Chase said.

Again, the girl with blonde hair frowned. "No I didn't. Are you sure you aren't thinking of my sister?" The girl pointed over to a row of lockers where a lookalike of the same girl stood talking and laughing with some of her friends.

Chase frowned this time. "You have a sister?"

"Anyways, Bree, Chase, allow me to introduce you to Maddie Richards," Leo pointed to the student next to him. "She is the best athlete all around and pretty much the only reason we have a winning sports team other than the football team. Her sister is Ocean Richards, which evidently Chase confused himself with, and she does choir as well as playing...lacrosse? Lacrosse alongside her sister. That woman over there is Principal Perry." Leo pointed to the short, ugly looking woman.

"She's got the temperament of a junkyard dog stuffed into a really bad pants suit. In other words, avoid her, and you'll live longer. Anger her…and well, we'll be buying you a coffin," Maddie stated, Leo agreeing with her instantly.

I looked at Leo, expecting him to smirk, but he looked completely serious. That terrified me.

"HEY, YOU!" Principal Perry yelled at George, one of the students in my chemistry class. "No tongue rings in school! Don't try to hide it; I'll take a metal detector to your face!"

"I believe you about that coffin," I whispered to Leo.

"Good, because the last time I tried to warn a student, it was Kyle McMillan," he replied.

"Who's Kyle McMillan?" Adam asked.

"Exactly."

I was about to say something, but then I saw a cute boy coming my way. I squealed quietly, and looked at Maddie.

"This is it! My chance at romance!" I exclaimed. "On TV, the new girl always drops her books and the cute guy with the soulful eyes picks them up!"

"Uh, Bree…" Maddie started to say, but I tuned her out, dropping my books theatrically. Unfortunately, the cute boy didn't pick them up. My Chemistry teacher, Mr. Corn, tripped on my books, papers flying everywhere. He sent me a glare as he stood back up and walked off.

"Opps! Sorry, I'm new!" I apologized quickly, bending down and picking up the books.

"Okay," Leo told Chase and me. Maddie was too busy looking at something on her phone and we'd managed to lose Adam. "Your social life usually depends on where you sit. New people can't sit at the cool table," he gestured to a table with cheerleaders and Adam sitting at it, "but they can be cool table adjacent." He pointed to an empty table next to the cheerleaders.

"FYI, Adam's sitting at the cool table," I pointed out.

Leo and Maddie looked horrified as he watched Adam mess around with oranges, making the girls laugh. "WHAT?! He can't sit there! That's where the football players sit!" Leo exclaimed.

Personally, I didn't see the big deal.

"They pride themselves on finding very clever places to stuff your pudding cup," Leo noted. "Last time, some kid got pudding popped, the poor guy didn't show his face for a week."

Of course, the bad part of the situation went right over my brother's head. "Those girls are actually talking to them," he gasped. "And they can't talk about shapes and colors forever. See ya!"

"Chase!" Maddie tried to stop him, but failed. Chase sat himself down right next to one of the cheerleaders and introduced himself. "This is really bad," Maddie muttered. "Fortunately, not my problem." With that, she walked off to be with her sister.

I looked at Leo. "Is it really that bad?" I asked.

He nodded silently. "The football players are going to turn them into the fifth food group!" Leo took a deep breath. "All right, rescue mission. Let's go."

He walked slowly over to the cheerleader table, I following.

"Oh, hey guys!" Adam greeted us. "Guess what? These girls just told us that when the football players get here, I'm getting a free pudding cup."

As soon as the cheerleaders turned to Leo, he fell under their spell.

"Hi, hot stuff! How's it going?" a cheerleader flirted.

As Leo started to talk with the cheerleader, I hung my head. There was no hope for the males of our species! Suddenly, the doors at the end of the hallway opened and eight boys, all wearing jerseys, came in. At the lead was a tall guy wearing a blue baseball hat. He looked at Leo, more like glared, and sniffed the air loudly.

Leo stepped away quickly. "Trent, I'm sorry," he said quietly.

The football player glared at Chase, who was still sitting at the table. "Hey, that's my seat. Get lost before I use you like a napkin," the football player told Chase, a smirk on his lips.

"Chase, we should probably go," I informed, trying to save Chase some dignity. "He's not very absorbent," I told the football player. He wasn't done with Chase, though.

Trent took Chase's drink and dumped it all over the table. "Oh! A spill, I think I'm going to wipe it off with your face!"

"Chase, we should probably go," I admitted, trying to save my brother some dignity. "He's not exactly absorbent."

"Trent, that's enough. You've made your point," the only sane team member announced as he placed a hand on Trent's shoulder.

Trent knocked his teammate's hand off his shoulder. "I decide when it's enough, Chris!" Trent snapped, but it didn't matter. Because something had changed. There was something in the atmosphere that made me step back. Chris and Leo too. Before we knew it, Chase then grabbed Trent's shoulders and pinned him to the table. I was shocked. Well, actually, everyone in the cafeteria was shocked.

"**Think again, bubblemick!**" Chase yelled in a scary, deep voice that was not his own. It was Spike's voice. "**I'm going to rip out your kneecaps and use them as hockey pucks!**"

Adam ran over to us, stumbling over chairs. "Okay, I don't want to alarm anyone, but I think Spike's back," he told us.

Spike let go of Trent and pushed him into his friends. "You have no idea who you're messing with, okay?" Trent yelled.

Spike glared at him with deadly hatred.

"PUDDING CUPS!"

Two nerds ran up and placed some chocolate pudding cups in Trent's hands.

**"Oh, I'll take those!"** Spike said, taking the pudding. He squeezed them hard, spraying Trent and the rest of the football team in pudding. They all wiped themselves off angrily, with the exception of Chris who sampled the pudding. He was funny.

"You're dead!" Trent announced.

Spike wasn't fazed though, as he roared in their faces.

They all ran for the hallway. Trent tried to cover for their fear. "Okay, you-you're lucky that we have to go to the reading center right now!" he yelled as he retreated.

We all exchanged looks as the entire cafeteria stared at Spike. Then they burst into applause. It pleased Spike apparently; he looked proud. Chase would be horrified.

**"Take a seat, compadres; this is our table now."** Spike sat down at the cheerleader's table.

"Weren't you the one that passed out in the Miracle of Life video?" a cheerleader asked curiously, pointing her finger at Leo.

"Unfortunately, yes," he said. "Exactly."

I shook my head in amusement. My stepbrother passed out watching the Miracle of Life video. Why was I not surprised?

* * *

**2 Periods later**

Well, that morning didn't go as bad as I thought it would. I was lucky though; I didn't take the cooking class like Chase did. But according to two firefighters that had arrived here, Spike didn't use the oven for cooking, unless you count burning footballs as food.

I had math with Spike during third, however, and that didn't go so well. Our teacher had to go down to the nurse's office ten minutes in and Spike had terrified the other kids into doing my and his homework. On the upside, I was totally going to get an A. That is good because I suck at math.

After that class, we (Leo, Adam and I) were following behind Spike as he patrolled the halls, looking for the football players. Anyway, all the other kids that Spike hadn't scared basically worshiped us, so it was actually kind of fun.

"All right, make way for the Alpha dogs! Woo, woo, woo!" Leo chanted as he got high fives from random kids.

I rolled my eyes as Adam tried to stop him. "Don't do that!" he told Leo.

Leo stopped.

Then I had an idea. "Wait, if we're the Alpha dogs, then…"

I smiled and threw my books on the floor. Kavan and two other boys raced to pick them up for me.

I squealed. "Ooh, I love this!"

I smiled at the cute boys as they gave the books back to me. Then some kid, he wasn't in any of my classes, walked up and handed Spike a piece of paper.

**"What's this?"** Spike asked, looking at it.

Leo's eyes widened. "That's an all access hall pass. It lets you go anywhere, even the Teachers' lounge!" he exclaimed.

"Wait, he can go anywhere he wants with that?" Adam asked, an idea forming.

**"I can go anywhere I want already."** Spike was definitely smug.** "These,"** he showed off his muscles, **"are my hall passes."** He started flexing creepily.

"Okay, if he starts oiling up, I'm out," Adam muttered to Leo.

Leo and I nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Spike hesitated, staring at Ocean and some other girl. He let his arms drop and then looked at us, confusion in his eyes. "Commando App disengaged? Guys?" he asked timidly. But it wasn't Spike; it was Chase. "Why was I in Commando mode? You guys were supposed to watch out for me!" he exclaimed, visibly upset.

"Oh, we watched the whole thing," Leo promised. "You man handled the quarterback and pudding popped the whole offensive line! Definitely worth a second look."

Chase stared at him. "WHAT?!" He was still distressed, so I decided against telling him about the homework part. "Oh, great, this is so going to come back to haunt my Supreme Court nomination!"

"You know what Spike would say to that?" I asked him. "Nothing! He would rip out your ribcage and play it like a xylophone!"

"Yeah! I liked him!" Adam whined. "He's like a big, bad monster inside your little body."

"I'll get Spike back!" Leo offered. He walked up to Chase. "Get lost before I use you like a napkin!"

Leo then tried and failed to pick up Chase. Okay, that was just sad.

* * *

At lunch

We sat down at the popular table, seeing as it was empty. The five of us, with the exception of Chase, enjoyed the popularity. The football players, they were sitting at a table close to the garbage, one of the worst spots in the cafeteria. They were all glaring at us.

Chase's head shot up. "Hey, there's Trent. Maybe I should go apologize," he said.

I looked behind me to see Trent enter the cafeteria. "Whoa! Slow it up, buttercup!" I grabbed his arm and forced him to sit down again.

"Mail him a greeting card," Leo suggested. "It's so much more personal."

"Hey, guys, look!" Adam held out his plate. "The cheerleaders cut up my food into tiny pieces. I'm eating a turkey burger through a straw! Mmm, giblety."

"Congratulations," I said, saying what we were too embarrassed to say. I patted his arm.

"Hey! New kid! Get over here!" the school principal barked, walking over to us, looking at Chase. He looked at us worriedly, then stood up and faced her.

"Yes?"

I didn't blame him for being scared; that woman was terrifying.

"Do you know what happens when my football players get humiliated?" she demanded.

He shook his head quickly, glancing at the football players who were now coming towards him.

"No, you don't! You know why? Because my football players DON'T get humiliated. I know what team spirit is about," Principal Perry continued, "because I was the jammer on the north pacific roller derby championship team."

"Quite an accomplishment," Chase said nervously.

"Don't mock me, squash face!" Principal Perry snapped at him. "My career ended when a trash talker like you got inside my head and I wiped. One zebra called it the worst single body collision she'd ever seen."

"I'd crash too if I saw a talking zebra," Chase joked.

Principal Perry was not pleased. "It's a referee, you desk donkey!" she yelled in his face, making him take a step back. "Trent told me what you did this morning at breakfast. You will not undermine the morale of my team!" She turned to all of us. "Evacuate this table. Now!"

We all got up, ready to leave. However, Chase had other ideas. And by Chase, I mean Spike. He got in Principal Perry's face, all pissed off.** "Watch who you're talking to, sports bra,"** he growled.

"Not again," I muttered.

**"I bet you panicked, threw yourself off the track, and blamed the other team for your weakness!"** he sneered.

The entire cafeteria was staring at him, again. It was one thing to challenge the entire football team, but the principal too? That took guts, or craziness. It was the latter in this case.

"I had to quit because of that accident!" Principal Perry tried to defend herself.

**"Quit, or move out the city in shame?"**

A chorus of 'ooh's rang out in the cafeteria.

"He doesn't know." Principal Perry obviously didn't like that he was very likely telling the truth. In fact, I was almost sure of it. "He wasn't there!"

**"Why don't you hop in your economy car and drive along home to your six cats and online bingo tournament?"**

"Jokes on you! I have five cats! Hah!" Principal Perry started to walk away, but Trent stopped her.

"Oh, what is that idiot doing now?" I demanded.

Principal Perry walked back over to us, the football team following her with smirks on their faces. "All right kid; I'll make you a deal. Let's be civilized and settle this the old fashioned way; with a bone crushing grudge match on the football field."

The football players started cheering.

**"We're in,"** Spike decided. **"Me, him, her and…and him."** He pointed to Leo last and with much hesitation.

"You and your band of nobodies versus my fighting dingoes. The winner takes the table, and all the glory," Principal Perry decided.

"Oh, ma'am, as much as I would like to fly my football fanciness, girls' soccer has the field tonight," Leo pointed out.

I breathed sigh of relief. I did NOT want to play football.

"Ahh, just as well. I can't condone such a violent game on school grounds." Principal Perry sighed. "SO LET'S TAKE IT TO THE DOG PARK ACROSS THE STREET!"

The football players and Principal Perry cheered and left.

"Well, this isn't good. Am I the only one who is going to need a fresh set of pants before the game?" Leo asked.

* * *

**At the dog park**

Leo stared at the massive, six feet tall football players in fear. We were in the dog park, surrounded by people waiting for us to get buried. Except for Kavan and a bold girl; they were cheering for us. They were the only ones.

"This doesn't seem fair," Leo said as he pointed out the obvious.

Principal Perry shrugged. "Seems fair to me. Let's get it on!" she replied then blew her whistle.

"Okay, let's huddle," Leo said.

"Huh?" "Pardon me?" **"I huddled before I got here."**

"Oh man, you guys haven't played football before," Leo realized. "Okay, short version: we need to stop that team from getting the ball into our end zone and scoring a-"

The other team running behind us, scoring a point, cut off Leo's sentence and then Trent tackled Leo. "A touchdown," he finished. "Like that. Stop that."

"Got it," I said.

It was our turn with the ball, so Leo led Adam out in front of us. "Okay, Adam, you bend down here," he instructed. "And when I say hike, you pass the ball between your legs, which will be down here." He shoved his hand underneath him.

"Hey! It's called football, not hands ball." Adam clearly did not like where his hand was. He stood up, not wanting to do it.

**"Hey, nugget head!"** Spike called, moving to where Adam had been previously. **"Stop sucking air and hike him the ball. Like this."**

Spike grabbed the ball and hiked it to Leo. He caught it with ease, but two of the players rushed at him, picked him up, and carried him into the end zone before he knew what was happening.

**"UGHH!"** Spike complained loudly as Leo walked back over to us. "Losing makes me want to rip out my own intestines and wear them like a sweatband!"

"Oookay." Leo ignored him and turned to us. "The only way we're going to win is if we use super speed, super strength, and Spike's…super nutty spilt personality."

"I'll do whatever it takes," I said. "I already smell like a sweaty ape and I don't want this to be for nothing."

"Okay, here's what we're going to do."

With Leo's help, we came up with a plan. We then got in position. "Whoo! Yeah! Go team!" I did a sweeping high kick into the air. Adam looked at me. "I'm a football player and a cheerleader! I'm that good!"

He smirked, then reached down for the ball. Leo gasped loudly. "Hey! Is that a Biggy Burger truck pulling up?" Everyone looked where Leo was pointing while I super speeded around, tying up the players' shoelaces. They didn't even notice. "Guess not. Hike!"

Adam tossed Leo the ball as the other team realized what I'd done. Leo passed the ball to Spike, who a point of hitting several of them to the ground before scoring our first touchdown. He let out a roar of victory as everyone cheered. I started doing my cheerleading routine, and then Adam jumped in. I stopped for a minute to look at him.

"What?" he asked. "If you can be a cheerleader, I can too." I shrugged and continued cheerleading while Leo started doing this weird dance.

We played like that for the rest of the game. We actually had fun too. Leo got to pretend he was good at a sport, Spike clobbered Trent and other football players, and Adam and I got to cheerlead. By time we hit the last ten seconds, I wanted to play some more.

"Seven seconds left; the score's twenty-three to twenty-one. Now remember kids, there's no shame in losing. Oh wait, there is!" Principal Perry laughed, walking away from us.

Leo turned to us. "Okay, we have time for one last play. Spike, you've scored every touchdown so far. It's up to you," Leo said calmly, but I could tell he was on the verge of panicking. He wanted to win this game.

**"Give me the ball. If I don't come back with their spleens, you'll know I've failed."** Spike said confidently. He walked over to the other team, probably to taunt them, but stopped suddenly. He turned back to us, confusion in his eyes.

"Wait, where am I?" Chase, not Spike, demanded. "And…am I wearing a jockstrap?"

"Oh no. It's Chase!" Leo was no longer on the verge of panicking. He WAS panicking. We could not win the game without him. Leo reached at Chase, smacking him all over. "We need Spike back. Where is here? Where is Spike?"

"Let's go, puke buckets!" Principal Perry called.

"Timeout!" Leo called, causing Trent and the other football players to groan. He then took a deep breath, glaring at Chase. His Commando App just had to stop.

"I told you I don't want to be Spike!" Chase said. "Look, I've been waiting for my first day of school for fifteen years and now I can't remember any of it."

"When you put it that way, I just feel selfish," Leo said sadly.

I nodded. "Yeah," I agreed.

Adam put a hand on Chase's shoulder and looked like he was going to say something meaningful and deep, but instead hit Chase's helmet.

"Oh come on. Snap out of it. I want to win!" he yelled.

"We can still win this thing!" Chase argued. "And even if we don't, what do we have to lose?"

"Our table." "Popularity." "Dignity."

"Come on!" Trent rushed us. "Are we playing football, or are we playing putt-putt?"

"Okay, here's the plan," Leo said, pulling us together. "I'll do a flee flicker toss to you…"

"And I'll use my mathematical analysis to throw the perfect pass," Chase finished.

Leo nodded. "Adam, assume the position."

My older brother sighed. "Fine, but this is the last time!" he replied, getting ready. We all got into position.

"Ready, hike!" Leo called. Adam passed him the ball, which went from his hands to Chase before he ran to the other end along with the rest of us. Chase looked like he was trying to figure out whom to pass to.

"I'm open!" I yelled.

"No she isn't. Throw it here! I'm open!" Leo yelled.

"Throw it to me!" Adam yelled.

"It's all a big scribble!" I heard him yell right before two players tackled him to the ground. Then he was dog piled. It looked as if it hurt.

"Game over!" Principal Perry called. "The Dingoes win!"

The now disappointed crowd started to disperse as the football players got off Chase, one by one.

"See you in the cafeteria, Alpha duds! Oh, and the pudding's on you!" Trent yelled.

"Well, we may have lost, but at least we have each other," Chase noted. "We're not total nobodies."

Leo nodded. "Yeah, now you guys can help carry my broken but home." He promptly collapsed onto the ground.

We all grabbed a limb and headed home.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, that's about it. Next episode will be Leo's Jam. Next chapter will be up depending on when I finish Death Spiral Smackdown. Until next time! Hope to hear from you soon. Peace!**


	5. Rats on A Train

**A/N: Hello! Normally, given the episode list, I would be doing Leo's Jam, but the ending I wanted, while good, did not fit in with how I wanted this episode to go, so I'm doing this episode and then doing Leo's Jam. Most of the chapter will be from another season story that I have, which is on my other account, only there is four bionics instead of three. This is mostly a filter episode, as there is no Nucloneum disaster or the massive cliffhanger I had in my original DIB. Just plain old episode. With foreshadowing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. Just this story, my OCs, and anything else you don't recognize.**

* * *

Bree's POV

It was midafternoon, and the entire gang, our stepbrother included, waited for Mr. Davenport to begin our training. "Okay, guys. The next stage in your training is handling extreme climates," Mr. Davenport informed. "So we'll frost Chase, bake Bree, and submerge Adam." Adam grinned and clapped happily. "It's not really part of the training. I just got one of those carnival dunk tanks and I can't wait to try it out," Mr. Davenport explained to Leo.

I watched as Adam climbed into his capsule.

"Okay Adam, I'm filling your tube with water. If it gets to be too much, just give me a sign," Mr. Davenport instructed.

Adam nodded. "Bring it!"

Mr. Davenport pressed the activation button on the console and the submerging process began.

"Hey, this is unfair. I want to be abused by the weather!" Leo complained.

I rolled my eyes at him. "If you really want to be abused, try standing next to Adam's morning breath," I suggested.

"Leo, these guys are genetically engineered to handle these kinds of climates," Mr. Davenport explained. "You're not." Suddenly, Mr. Davenport's phone rang. "Davenport. What? Well, that's terrible!" We started to follow him as he paced around the lab.

"Well that's awesome, but that's terrible! Uh, I got to do something!" Mr. Davenport hung up.

"Hey, what going on? What's so terrible?" Chase asked.

"Well, I created the world's fastest train, but now it's speeding out of control carrying highly explosive Nucloneum towards downtown Welkerville!"

"Wait, then what was awesome?" I asked, confused.

"It's going like four hundred miles an hour." Mr. Davenport grinned. "My entire career is riding on and possibly crashing on this train. I don't understand what went wrong! My design was flawless!"

"So flawless that you forgot to include an emergency brake?" Leo asked.

Mr. Davenport gave him a look. "No. I never counted on the conductor dropping his papaya smoothie all over the controls and then jumping off the train. You know, when stuff like this happens, they always blame the scientist. This is human error! Scientists don't make mistakes."

As if on cue, there was a tapping sound. We turned to see Adam, submerged in his capsule and waving at us. He shouted something before he poked on the glass repeatedly and make funny faces.

"Adam! Now I have to explain the whole train story again!" Mr. Davenport stalked over to the console and went to let Adam out. He stopped as something occurred to him and he checked to console. "This doesn't make any sense. The water pressure is well below negative. Shouldn't Adam have run out of oxygen or something?"

"Yeah, actually he should have," Chase said, confused as Mr. Davenport felt. "No one can breathe underwater without dying. Inhaling water molecules would cause you to drown alone. Typically, the further down you are, the harder it is to breathe, but Adam is breathing, yet not dead. I don't know how this is possible."

"Chase doesn't know something? It's the end of the world!" Leo over-dramatized.

I gave him a look as we drained Adam's capsule and Adam stepped out. I led our brother over to a counter and Mr. Davenport explained the train situation as Leo and Chase ran upstairs. They came back with a large, dark blue towel and wrapped it around Adam.

"Hey, how did you not die in there?" I asked.

Adam shrugged. "By breathing underwater." At our looks, he said, "What, you can't?"

"No human can. I guess it's your physiology. I'll have to test that later." Mr. Davenport abruptly excused himself, ran out of the room for a few minutes and came back carrying a large bag. "The good news is, whenever I invent something, I always create a backup device to support it."

"As opposed to building it right the first time?" Chase said.

"I think I would have liked you better frozen," Mr. Davenport replied, pulling a machine out from the bag. "My auxiliary decelerator will stop anything. Ocean liners, tanks, eighteen-wheelers, twelve-wheelers…"

"Does it stop unnecessarily long explanations?" Leo asked.

"Apparently so. The only problem is I can't figure out how to get it on the train."

My siblings and I exchanged glances and smiles. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Our first mission!" two of us cried.

"I want a pet pig!"

We all turned to Adam when he got it wrong. "What?"

"No, no, no, no." Mr. Davenport shook his head. "You are not prepared for this kind of mission. It is a highly volatile situation. Fingers crossed, down the line there will be plenty of other horrible disasters."

"But Mr. Davenport, you need to stop this train now. And you need us to help you do it. Your career depends on it," Chase pointed out.

"Please Mr. Davenport," I begged. "This is what you trained us for."

Mr. Davenport frowned. "All right. You got to leave the nest sometime." We all grinned. "All right, get in your capsules. I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's time to upgrade your mission suits."

We all raced into the capsules, but Adam stopped before he entered his. "I hope you addressed the chaffing problem." Mr. Davenport looked confused, as did Leo, as Mr. Davenport pressed the button that gave us the brand new suits.

The new outfits were identical and made of spandex. They were grey, red and black, the colors of Davenport Industries. I loved it. It was WAY better than the older ones.

"Oh! I see you put in seat warmers." Adam grinned.

"All right, we'll be able to use these earpieces to communicate. And I'll monitor your progress on the train's surveillance system. That way, if you guys blow yourselves up in a fiery explosion, I can watch it unfold in glorious HD." Mr. Davenport laughed. "That came out wrong."

We were too excited to care. "We get our first mission!" Chase explained.

"We get to save lives!" I grinned.

"Seriously, I want a pet pig!" Adam exclaimed.

Mr. Davenport looked at Adam weirdly before handing out the earpieces. "Bree." I took my earpiece. "Chase." Chase took his. "Adam." Leo stole Adam's earpiece out of Mr. Davenport's hand. "Leo!" Mr. Davenport scolded.

"What am I supposed to use? Two cans and a string?" Leo demanded, already putting in the earpiece. Mr. Davenport looked at him and Leo sighed, handing the earpiece to Adam just as his mom came walking over to us.

"Guess what? Your favorite news reporter just got her big break." Tasha exclaimed happily.

"Linda Montieriez?" "Chip Spudnick?" "Leslie Lopez?" "Tom Constan with sports?" we all guessed.

Tasha shot a glare at us. "No. Me! The network finally gave me a real assignment: I'm covering a runaway train!"

Adam gasped and started to make his way over to Tasha. "No way! What a coincidence! Mr. Davenport-"

"Is so proud of you," Mr. Davenport stepped in, taking Tasha's hands.

"Will you watch Leo? I have a train to catch."

"Absolutely. And don't forget, be balanced and fair, collect all the facts and blame the conductor. He's an idiot." Mr. Davenport led Tasha out of the lab as he spoke.

"This stinks. Everyone gets to go on an adventure, but me!" Leo complained.

"Leo, just because you can't go on the train doesn't mean we can't have fun here. I can pop in the Goober the Spunky Caboose CD for you." Adam nodded, silently telling him that it would be fun.

"I'm fourteen!"

Adam and Mr. Davenport shrugged, not getting why Leo wouldn't want to watch the Goober the Spunky Caboose CD. "Fine then, pop it in yourself."

Mr. Davenport ushered us into the hallway with all the gear. He made sure we were ready, handed Adam the bag and then flew us to the train in his high-speed helicopter.

On the way there, we were all nervous. Chase was checking to make sure the earpieces were working, I was playing Angry Pigeons on my phone, and Adam was adding things to his list of his "Incredible Edibles." Trust me; you do not want to know what that is.

Mr. Davenport dropped us off on the roof of the train and one by one, we climbed into the speeding deathtrap. I pulled out my phone to check the time. Yep, eight o'clock. Time for my hourly update. Adam immediately noticed the Nucloneum.

"Ooh!" he said in awe as he reached for it.

Chase slapped his hand away. "Adam, don't touch that!" he ordered. "That's Nucloneum."

"That's exactly why I want to touch it." Adam reached for it again.

Chase stopped him. "Come on you guys. We have to work fast," Chase ordered.

"Hold on! I'm updating my status," I informed him. I read my words aloud. "Bree is …facing an uncertain future."

"Hey, Chase. You spilled something on your new suit." Adam touched a spot on Chase's chest. Chase, being the occasional moron that he was, looked down, only to be flicked in the face. Then, of course, Chase had to try the same trick on Adam and succeeded several times.

"Focus!" Mr. Davenport's voice came from our earpieces. "We only have fifteen minutes before this thing hits a turn and blows up Welkerville."

"Wow, I'm glad I don't live there," Adam commented.

"Chase, see if you can locate the onboard braking system. Bree, inspect the tanks for leaks and Adam, take a picture of the speedometer for my webpage. Wow!" Mr. Davenport instructed.

We all nodded and got to work.

"Hey, Bree, hand me the decelerator," Chase ordered.

"Um…guys, where did Adam leave our mission bag?" I asked, scanning the train, but not seeing it.

"On the roof!" a voice called from above us.

I stopped what I was doing. Why was there a voice coming from the bag?

"Thanks, bag!" Adam called as the bag fell into the train. We stared as Leo popped out from the bag.

"Leo!?" we all yelled. He stood up, brushing off his pants.

"Leo!" Mr. Davenport cried over the earpiece.

"Which way is the dining car?" Leo asked. "I'd like to get a bite to eat before I help save the town of Welkerville!"

"Leo? What are you doing here?" I demanded as Chase went through the bag, looking for the decelerator.

"Joining the mission," Leo replied. "I'm a hero, like you guys."

"But Leo, you're not a hero. And I don't mean that in a bad way. We just have these really cool super fun features and you don't," Adam informed.

Leo opened his mouth to say something but didn't get the chance. "Uh, Leo?" Chase stood up. "Where's the decelerator we need to stop this train?"

"Oh, the poky metal thing that was poking me in the butt?" Leo asked.

"It's right here!" Mr. Davenport yelled, making us all cringe.

Chase glared at Leo. "Nice work, Leo," he spoke for all of us.

"Leo, I'm supposed to be watching you!"

"And you are! On glorious HD too!" Leo replied, smiling into the camera. Mr. Davenport bit his knuckle to refrain from crying aloud.

"Leo, without the decelerator, we can't stop the train," Chase informed, trying hard not to lose his cool. I knew that the calm demeanor wouldn't last for long – he tended to panic in these types of situations.

"Mr. Davenport, what are we going to do?" I cried hopelessly.

"I'm coming to get Leo. If he blows up on that train, I'm going to have to get Tasha a puppy!" he exclaimed. "I'll bring the decelerator in my high-speed helicopter. Wow, how many guys can say that they chased their high-speed train in their high-speed helicopter? I'm awesome."

"Okay, so…" Chase went into leader mode. "I downloaded the train's route before we left the house. Let me pull it up so we can see how much time we have left."

Chase's mini, virtual computer popped up with the train's route on it. None of us could read it, except Chase could. "OH NO! Guys! There's only a two percent chance that we can save the train! And if the train goes, we go! Brace yourselves!" Chase grabbed onto a large metal tube for dear life.

"Dude, get a grip," I ordered. "You're bionic. Only Leo will die. Maybe."

"Hey! Bionic people do not explode well!"

"You need to relax. There's still a possibility that we can survive the crash."

"I'm sorry you guys have to see me like this. I know you think of me as your ultra-competent, unwavering, fearless leader."

"No, we don't." "Just the opposite actually." "Not really." "Why would we think that?"

Chase seemed surprised. "Chase look, everything's going to be fine," I assured him.

"Yeah," Leo agreed. "I mean, heroes get into this situation all the time. Plus, Big D's on his way in his high-speed helicopter."

"One, you're not a hero, Leo. Two, what if we can't attach the device?" Chase questioned. "What if the sudden stop causes the train to tip? What if Mr. Davenport gets caught in a traffic jam?"

"In a helicopter?" I questioned.

"There could be birds." I gave Chase my infamous 'Are you serious?' face.

"Chase, I don't think you understand what the definition of a hero is. My favorite hero is Batman, and he doesn't have any powers," Leo said. "If a person who has no powers can be a hero, then surely one doesn't need bionics to be a hero. The villains he faces, the way Batman wins, is awe-inspiring. He does not let fear of a situation take control of him. I'm not about to either. Before I forget, the answer to your question is simple. If Sally's on a train traveling at a certain speed X, and she is going to reach the curve at a certain time Y, all we need to do multiply X by Y to find out if we have enough track left to stop."

"Okay, but what if Sally is sitting on enough Nucloneum to reduce an entire city to a stain?" Chase demanded, pointing at the Nucloneum on the train.

"Then Sally should have taken the bus," Leo deadpanned.

While Leo sat down on the metal tube, the rest of us paced the train, trying to think of a way to save Welkerville that wouldn't get us killed. Suddenly, Leo's face went up. "Oh! I know! Bree, take Adam in front of the train and Adam can stop it with his pinky. Just do that." Leo looked at Adam.

"Leo, I don't have that ability," Adam admitted.

"Well, there's not a lot to do," Leo argued, as if sacrificing two of us was worth it.

Suddenly, a horn honked from above us. "Guys! Davenport's here! He's really here! I told you there was nothing to worry about!" Chase exclaimed.

"No, you didn't." "I don't remember that." "Just the opposite actually." "Liar."

"Okay, I'm going to drop the decelerator now. Make sure you catch it. It's very delicate. Pretend it's a baby!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

"Okay!" Adam yelled over the roaring wind. The decelerator fell and bounced off the train into the tracks. The five of us, one of them being Mr. Davenport, heard an explosion somewhere. "Pretend I caught it!"

"For the record, when I fill out the incident report, I'm putting human error!"

"Okay, this just went from comic book cool to real-life terrifying," Leo decided.

"Okay!" Mr. Davenport said upon realizing there was nothing he could do about the situation. "We're going to have to abort the mission. I never liked Welkerville anyways. I'm going to drop down the rope ladder. Everybody up. Leo first."

The ladder came down, but only Leo made his way towards it. The three of us had all made a silent agreement several years before our first mission that we were not going to do everything we could to succeed on a mission, even if it meant we never returned alive.

Leo stopped in front of the ladder in thought. "I don't know why I'm doing this." He turned to us. "Are you guys coming with me?"

"We can't quit now," I said.

"If we do, it means failed our first mission," Chase agreed, standing beside me.

"Yeah, we've been training our whole lives for this. We're not giving up," Adam said.

"Then if you guys aren't going, I'm not going."

"Leo! This is too dangerous for you," I warned.

Leo scoffed, apparently not believing me. "Please, my middle name is danger."

"I thought it was Francis."

"It's pronounced danger!" Leo deadpanned.

"Leo, we are running out of time. And by we, I mean you. Get up the ladder!" Mr. Davenport cried in my earpiece.

Leo grabbed a first aid kit, tied it to the rope ladder and pulled on it, signaling that he was ready to go. The ladder lifted up without Leo and the hatch closed.

"Leo, are you crazy?" Chase demanded. "What are you doing?"

"We're all in this together," Leo replied. "I may not be super-human, but it doesn't mean I can't be a hero."

"A first aid kit?" Mr. Davenport's voice came on the earpiece. "Leo, when I open this thing, you'd better be inside. What do you guys think you're doing?"

"We're completing our mission," Chase answered as we all reached for the earpieces.

"What, guys? No!"

We deactivated the earpieces and huddled together. "All right, anyone got an idea?"

"Okay, based on my calculations, we have approximately three minutes before the train hits the turn and flies off the tracks. If that happens, Welkerville becomes the new Grand Canyon."

"Okay, let's think." Leo started to pace. "Objects in motion remain in motion unless an external force blocks it."

"So what could block our path?" I asked.

"Ooh! What if we put the nucloneum tanks in front of the train?" Adam suggested.

"Then the train would blow up."

Adam grinned. "Thus stopping it."

"Good idea, Adam, but let's keep looking."

"If only Wile E. Coyote was here. He'd have a giant rubber band that he could tie around two trees to stop this thing," Leo joked.

"Wait a minute, that's it! Leo, you are onto something!" Chase stated. "The Benet Bridge is 19.8 miles ahead. Our repelling ropes are unbreakable. So if Bree ties them all together…"

"I could use my super speed to run ahead and wrap them around the bridge supports. And then Adam could use his super strength to stop the train." I finished, grinning. "Let's do this thing!"

Leo complied as he grabbed the bag and the ropes. Adam pushed open the door to the train and the bag flew right out of Leo's hands.

"Can we chalk that up as human error?" Leo yelled as the bag hit a deer that strayed too close to the tracks. I took a deep breath, then jumped off the train. I bolted as fast as I could, quickly wrapping the ropes tightly around the supports. Then I ran back, but not before I grabbed two items on the way, one of which was a dead animal.

"Okay, the ropes are secure. Also, check out what the train did to this penny!" I exclaimed, showing them the first souvenir. They all grinned until I pulled out the second. "And to this squirrel!"

They all flinched away from it. I sighed. They were such cowards. I handed the rope to Adam and he sat down, buckling the rope to his mission suit belt.

"Hey guys?" he asked timidly. "What if this doesn't work? I mean, I know I'm strong, but this goes way beyond our training scenarios. What if I can't do it?"

"Adam! Strength doesn't just come from your muscles. It also comes from your mind," I exclaimed.

"This is everything we've prepared for!" I sat down next to my big brother and wrapped my arms around him. "You can do this. Believe in yourself. I believe in you."

"I believe in you too." Chase sat down as well.

Leo sighed and plopped himself right behind Chase. "I just spent four hours in a bag without a washroom. I think my support goes without saying," he said.

"Okay guys, here we go. Twenty seconds." Chase said. Suddenly, my phone rang. Being the social butterfly that I am, I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

The voice on the other side of the phone was crying. "Bree! Rah…jah…bro…broke!" Caitlin sobbed.

I gasped. "Oh my god! That's terrible!" I exclaimed.

"What? What's wrong now?" Chase asked.

"Caitlin just broke up with Rodney!" I explained.

"This is serious!"

"I know. They've been dating for like three months."

"Hey, can I talk to Caitlin for a moment?" Chase held out his hand. Chase was usually the sensitive one, so I figured he would calm her down. I handed him the phone.

Instead, he threw my phone out of the open door.

"HEY!" I yelled.

Adam laughed. "That was a good one."

"Five seconds," Chase piped up. I decided to get him back later. Right now, we had a train to stop. "Okay!"

The train lurched a few seconds later. I couldn't help but gasp as the train went from 400 m/h to 0 m/h in a second. It felt as if my arms would rip themselves out of their sockets. I was briefly aware of Mr. Davenport asking how we were, but I ignored him. Plus, I couldn't have answered him at the moment if I wanted. The lights on the train flickered out for a moment, but when they came back on, the train had stopped.

We did a nice job. We completed our mission. We saved all those people from exploding.

"We did it!" I cheered.

"We completed our first mission!" Chase yelled, high fiving Adam.

"Ow! Rope burn." Adam rubbed his sore hands. "Has anyone seen the first aid kit?"

Leo turned the other way in the hopes that Adam wouldn't realize he had shipped off the first aid kit. "We did it. We saved Welkerville. That includes you too, Leo." Leo grinned. "If you didn't waste all your time watching cartoons every day, we might all be dead right now."

"So? What's our next mission? Runaway rocket? Sinking battle ship?"

"How about trying to explain this entire thing to your mom?"

A horrified look crossed Leo's face. "That's a mission we'll never return from," Leo said, deadly serious.

The door to the train opened and Mr. Davenport appeared. We were as relieved to see him as he was to see us. He even offered us a food pellet smoothie, something that he usually doesn't do. As my siblings and I headed outside, I turned to Leo, knowing a few seconds wouldn't hurt my chances of winning. "Are you coming, Leo?" I sighed.

"I'll catch up with you later. I haven't whizzed since Reno; I'd like to avoid a second disaster."

I did not want to hear that last part, I thought as I closed the door and got in Mr. Davenport's helicopter. Our first mission was a success. I could hardly wait for more.

* * *

Third Person's POV

He was unaware Tasha Davenport became a reporter. Actually, that's not true. He had been keeping tabs on her for the last two months. Tasha used to be someone special in his life. She still was, and he hoped that she would forgive him and let him have the chance to reconnect. Never mind the fact that she was married to a rich tech mogul, Donald Davenport. He wanted Tasha and Leo back in his life.

The man ordered a glass of club soda while he watched from within the bar. He received it right in time to see both his wife and son on TV.

"I am here with Leo "Danger!" Dooley. How does it feel to be a hero?"

"Heroes come in shapes and sizes. Once you realize that fear is something that holds you back, you can pick yourself back up from anything. I don't take all the credit, however."

"And will you celebrate your accomplishment by spending two weeks in your room without television or video games?"

"I am indeed."

The man smiled as the interview finished up. _Tasha, Leo, here I come,_ he thought.

* * *

"We need to talk."

Chase turned to see his sister staring at him, her arms folded. "You have super speed. You can go get your phone."

"I wasn't going to mention that," Bree confessed. "I want to know why you threw it away."

Chase looked at Bree incredulously. "The mission. Obviously."

"While you were right about that decision, it's love. Sometimes love is going to be more important than a mission, maybe even school."

Chase assured Bree it wasn't for him, but Bree told him once he had a girlfriend, he would see otherwise.

Chase scoffed. "Okay then. Although trust me, I'm not going to find love."

Miles away at a rural farm where Christopher's house, a woman was running her hands across the back of her daughter. Said daughter was currently throwing up.

"It's okay, it's okay. This will go away soon, Kylie. I promise," the mom said before she continued to rub Kylie's back.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Again, sorry it was boring. Anyway, the next chapters will be:**

**5\. Leo's Jam**

**6\. Original Episode**

**7\. Exoskeleton vs Grandma **

**Have a blessed day.**


End file.
